


Leaving home a second time

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Leanne is mentioned, M/M, Post-Path of Radiance, Tellius Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Reyson doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s scared of what the future might bring.––––Written for day 3 of Tellius Week 2020: Fear
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Leaving home a second time

“Anything interesting out there?”

Reyson didn’t expect to be found, but considering it again, wandering through the rocky peaks of Phoenicis’ coast and thinking you wouldn’t be found by the hawk king is not a very wise idea. The man knows his land as well as the palm of his hand, and he also has a fair share of knowledge about Reyson to not take much time in finding where he flew unnoticed that morning.

At taking notice of the king, Reyson leaded his gaze to him for a brief moment to then go back to seeing far ahead at the sea that gets lost in between rocks and the distance. The wind’s blow is strong and the only source of noise in the area, the cold it provides Reyson with is starting to chill him already and the way it slightly shakes his wings is nothing comforting, but the presence of Tibarn blocks the flow behind just enough to not feel annoyed by it. 

When Tibarn concludes Reyson won’t say a word he decides to sit at his side in the hard soil, he gets so close that their sides almost touch and their wings could intertwine just fine if they so desired. He guesses Tibarn knows how sensitive he can be to the cold and about how quickly he would need to warm up when exposed before starting to sneeze, he can feel the heat coming from the hawk’s body and wonders if that was his purpose to begin with when sitting besides him. He remembers the times Tibarn would hold him close to his body in the cool winter nights of Phoenicis and secretly would like the same treatment now, but can’t bring himself to say a word as he feels it would be just like showing yet another weakness.

“....What?” He scowls at Tibarn, at first he didn’t notice when the man stopped looking at the same far away direction that he was and started aiming his gaze at Reyson instead. He knows that sight quite well, when they are alone and Tibarn suspects there’s something occupying Reyson’s mind he would look at him directly and with the most endearing eyes, a sight he doesn’t give anyone else. He’s aware he can tell the hawk anything that troubles him, but always doubts nevertheless.

“Nothing.” Reyson knows it is not nothing despite the carefree tone in his voice. “Just wanted to let you know Leanne has been asking about you nonstop, and you know how insistent she can get.”

“Yes….it’s been 20 years, but she’s still as usual.” The cheerful and stubborn Leanne who can make almost anyone do anything she asks for if she tries her enough, no surprise that even someone like Tibarn couldn’t prevent following her wishes. Reyson recalls a time in which she would forcibly grab his robes and ask again and again to play with her, and even so many years later he can still imagine her doing something similar.

“You should be getting ready, she thinks that as well.” Of course Tibarn would throw the topic at hand as soon as the opportunity appeared. “She wanted to wander off and take you back there by herself, but it’s the first time she’s here in Phoenicis and doesn’t know the place at all, otherwise I think she would have actually tried.” He chuckles, but Reyson can feel Tibarn wants anything except to make the situation something to laugh at.

After replying with a low “I see.” Reyson remains in silence, not looking at the man at his side but paying enough attention to know he’s still gazing at his direction with a troubled expression. Tibarn is someone who’s actions speak volumes, he’s not bad with words per se but Reyson always understands him and his intentions well enough before the need of any talk or to try to figure him out, and now he’s aware of what lies on his mind while trying to come up with a way to say it.

“She’s a bit worried about you….” He knows she would be so, after all he left without notice or a single word, but he can’t help the slight feeling of guilt coming to him as he listens. Leanne has a lot on her at the moment, and being worried for her weak older brother shouldn’t be something distracting her. “And of course I am too–”

“It’s alright.”

“But are you alright?”

Reyson sighed and looked in his direction at last. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Things have been busy and we haven’t properly talked in some days.” Which was right. Since the war against the Mad King of Daein finished with Crimea’s success everything has been gotten vividly and Tibarn as the King of Phoenicis can’t just shrug his duty off. Reyson still wonders to himself how did they end up so involved in a war protagonized by the beorc, despite knowing well all that happened. Conflicts of that magnitude can turn so many things upside down. “You soon are departing for Gallia and I wouldn’t like to send you off like this.”

“But everything’s alright. The war’s over so my health has been getting better, Leanne is alive and safe, the Serenes Forest is restored and despite not being able to yet hold all the life it once could it only needs some more time for us to go back at last.” After a brief moment of pause he continued. “Gallia....neither me or Leanne have ever gone there, and I’m sure she will enjoy exploring the place and meeting new people. I know she’ll have a lot of fun. It’s also good for us herons to live near nature, so even if the forests in Gallia are nothing like Serenes it’ll still be good for father and her. If anything, I’m glad the King has given us this invitation.”

“Yeah I know...I still remember when you first got here and started randomly wandering out.” Tibarn laughed, and Reyson could feel how he slightly leaned against him. “You were kinda upset about all the mountains and such, I remember how many times you seemed to be getting more sick with each day to then a few later having to sleep through it to recover. In the end you got used to it, but I’m sure the Gallian nature will be helpful.”

“Yes...I think so too, but I wouldn’t overestimate it.” Reyson only continued after seeing Tibarn’s puzzled expression. “Phoenicians were constantly very welcoming of me, especially you, ever since you brought me here. You would constantly be attentive with any need I might have before I felt more comfortable here, and I know Gallians will take me in with open arms as well, but...”

“But it’s still different?” He agreed, and Tibarn inclined his head over his own. Reyson guessed it was only a matter of time until he did that as he so many times does.

“I know it’s for the best, but I can’t help feeling unease….” Tibran grunted, indicating to Reyson he still was carefully listening. “For 20 years I have stayed here, and even during the war I believed it would be okay as long as I could return here later on with you by my side, yet things changed and although it’s for the better it’s a change I didn’t think I would have to take in consideration any time soon. Leanne being back and finding a more hopeful chance for father to wake up is a great thing and you can’t imagine how glad I feel for it, but the anxiety still remains.”

“I hope for King Lorazieh to come to his senses again and for Leanne and you to live in a proper environment until then, but you have been under Phoenicis’ safety for so long that I feel that mild fear of parting too, you know.” After a moment of silence Tibarn laughed. “I expected I would have to directly say it before getting you to admit it out loud.”

“Hey…” Reyson couldn’t stop his chuckle and pretending to feel annoyed would be in vain. Tibarn has just gotten to know him so well during all the time together, the way he acts and how he expresses his feelings, how to get him to talk the truth while fully supporting him at all moments and how to approach him to not being pulled apart by Reyson’s stubbornness. “But I suppose you are right. Too right, in fact. I’m sure that if Leanne discovers it she would call me a meanie for troubling you so much, or maybe even a coward for being afraid of something so simple.”

“If anything, I think she would say you are mean for saying that about her.” Tibarn laughed while straightening himself, still close at Reyson’s side and without turning his gaze aside from him. “You know there’s no need for you to pretend you are not afraid of all this, you are not doing anything wrong by it.” No response came in his way, so Tibarn added. “No matter what, you’ll always be welcomed in Phoenicis, and especially by me.”

“Phoenicis has been a home to me for 20 years….”  _ ‘And you have been one to me as well’  _ was left unsaid. “A home that even though is vastly different from Serenes it still is hugely important for me. Getting used to Gallia will be difficult, but it is something I must and will do.”

Tibarn didn’t respond, instead he took Reyson’s hand in his and tightened the hold. It was strong enough to feel his calloused hand and the warm it could provide to his already cold fingers.

When Reyson got up a few moments later he squeezed the hold in Tibarn’s in sign for him to follow his movement, and then with his free hand positioned on Tibarn’s shoulder he let his head fall in the gap in his neck and closed his eyes. Even in Gallia he will remember the comforting warm and hold of the man he treasures so much as if he was right there.


End file.
